One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 10
Chrono got furious and started to dodge Quinn's attacks. "YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT!!!" Rosaline gasped. "How dare you use that language! You're not Fantasia! You're a good Chrono!" "Dammit Woman! I don't have time to deal with this right now!!" Chrono yelled as Quinn tried to stomp on him. "As for you! Fuck you!!" A smaller Quinn appeared, with a ruler. He smacked Chrono so hard, Chrono became a baby. Quinn lifted him up, and handed him to Rosaline. "Congratulations, you're a single mother." "Wait what?! I can't raise a child! I can barely make my own breakfast!" Baby Chrono shook his head in disappointment. "Gaaaghhh!!" He squealed, unable to make words. "Hey! I think the baby is trying to tell me something." Chrono opened his mouth, and tried to say 'I'm still me!' But instead... "Absgaysgara." "Shush." She cradled Chrono, and sat down. "By the way, no breastfeeding." Rosaline smiled and Baby Chrono would have snapped his fingers, if he could. "What was that?" Baby Chrono smiled and laughed. "Awwwwww he's so frickin cute!!" - Jericho, Tatiana, and Rio were all dressed in farmer attire. Jericho put on a straw hat and sighed. "Why the hell are we here?" "I guess it's his way of telling us that we take things too seriously and we should lighten up." Rio suggested. "Or he's a major asshole." Tatiana added with Jericho nodding. "Yeah. That's it." "Hey!" Quinn, was wearing overalls, and pulled out a turnip. "Rude?" "YOU!" Jericho rushed at Quinn, but Quinn dodged the Attack. Jericho tried to use his devil fruit, but couldn't. "Fool, you don't have your devil fruit! None of you are even at your true power. You're different versions of yourselves. You just happen to change a little." "Well turn me back!!" Jericho ordered. "I'm burning up and I never burn!" Tatiana stepped forward and grabbed onto Quinn, trying to pick him up. "Okay so I guess I can't force you.... GIVE ME BACK MY STRENGTH!!!" "Oh, of course I will. Then you'll Attack me, I'll curbstomp you, a bunch off you all Gang up on me, I win again, and then the major players fight me to a standstill, they unleash some super new and powerful move to defeat me, and I die, and everyone laughs and goes home to eat cake." "... Did all that happen?" "No. I can just tell it will. Because history repeats itself. That's how I died the first time. But now, I'm changing that. Instead... I WILL BY NOT FIGHTING!" Quinn has a maniacal laugh, and turns around. "Now, my turnips need to be plucked." Rio smiled and a vein pulsed in her head. "I'm going to fucking murder you." "Many have tried. Many have failed. Only one has ever succeeded." - Masatoshi was coughing and crying. Lester looked down on him and laughed. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Masatoshi looked up. "Huh? Oh you're still here? I was sad cause all the candy tastes like shit." "Oh." "But... That did hurt..." "Well..." Lester hands him a treat. "Eat." "If this tastes like shit I'll crush you." "It won't." Masatoshi licks it. "You may live." - "You win again... Brog..." Raion is face planted into a wall, and Mandi sexy bottom runs to Brog. "I love you." "Baby, I love you like I love bullets in a gun." Faust just face palms. "She's in love with that?" Faust groaned. "Fuck it, I quit! I never get to be the hero!" Faust stormed away only to be grabbed by his ankle by Raion. He screams like a little girl and nearly passes out. "Why was I scared?" "Now! Brog! I have your dim witted idiotic sidekick! Come save him!" Raion taunted and laughed. As Brog walked out carrying Mandi. "ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO IGNORE ME?!!!" Faust asked angrily. "SORRY, I'M GOING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT SEXY BOTTOM MEANS!" "YOU MONSTER!" Raion, looks genuinely disturbed. "Wow... Harsh... You know, killing you would be too cruel... You can leave if you want." "Not sure if I would rather die or commit suicide by trying to fight you.... Either way I die.... This is a lose lose situation." Faust looked up to Brog as he made out with Mandi. "I'm going to take my chances with a fight with you Raion. I may not win but I'm not going down without a fi- hello?" Raion was walking away with his hands in his pockets and yawning. "ARE YOU IGNORING ME TOO?!" "You were having an internal monologue so I figured I was no longer needed. Besides I need to concoct my next devious plan of merging every island in the Grand Line into one Super Island!" "You mad man!!" "MAD?! I PREFER GENIUS!" "But why?" "Because... My mother never loved me." "So... Do you need a therapist?" "... A what?" -2 hours later- Raion is laying down, holding a stuffed penguins and sobbing. "Then... Mommy said... She always wanted a girl! Then she drove away! That was the last time I ever saw her. That was the worst 8 year old birthday party, ever!" "I guess your mother had issues of her own. Probably with your father but ended up taking them out on you. Too embarrassed to show her face again she couldn't face you. In other words, she's scared of what you might think of her." "Mommy?" "Indeed. She was just like you. Scared." "Wow... This changes everything... So dad is to blame... Ergo... I MUST KILL EVERY DAD ALIVE!" "NO, NO, ABORT, ABORT!" "TOO LATE! ALL ABOARD, THE END OF ALL FATHERS TRAIN!" "WON'T YOU BE A FATHER ONE DAY?!" "So!!" "YOULL HAVE TO KILL YOURSELF!" "So!" "DAMMIT RAION!!" - Fantasia was losing her mind. "I'm freaking the fuck out man!" She turned to Nami. "You're the biggest drunk ive met!" "I'm right here!" Rangton declared. "You're her lightweight!" "NO WAY! I CAN OUTDRINK ANYONE!" "SHUT IT MIDGET!" "I PREFER HEIGHT CHALLENGED! BESIDES, ONLY I CAN INSULT MY HEIGHT!" Nami is scared, and hides behind a nun. "The lord wisheth you all to stop fighting! We should all be at peace." Sinbad laughed and patted them on their shoulders. "It's no good to fight each other, we should be happy that the evil known as alcohol is out our lives." Fantasia and Rangton looked shocked. "You're different! Who are you?!" "Don't be silly, I'm Sinbad." Fantasia, is shocked. "No... Alchohal is gone?" "Of course. Isn't that good?" Both Fantasia and Rangton fall to their knees, smack the earth, and look up. "CURSE YOU GOD!" - "CURSE YOU GOD!" Freya smacks a light pole, and holds her hand. "Owwie! That hurt! I mean... That kind of hurt." Airi sat in a corner sulking. "Why? What did I ever do to deserve this?" A guy stopped and whistled at her. "I'm going to murder him... And the blood will be on your hands." "Freya, Airi!" Christe ran to them, smiling and laughing. Freya face faulted. Christie was wearing red latex. "WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SLUTTY?!" "Slutty? I'm not a slut! I'm a hooker. A massive difference." "WHY ARE YOU A HOOKER?!" "Aren't you a hooker?" Freya laughed a little, extremly nervous. "Well..." "Airi, why are you scowling? Your deal is to be sweet and submissive. I'm the Dom! Freya, you're also the one who lures in first timers." "... What?" "You know, because you're so experienced." "..." "Hey guys!" Meredith and Hayley, wearing the same outfits as Freya and Airi walked towards them. Meredith yawned, and sat down. "Man, 5 guys this week. I'm getting rusty. You Hayley?" "7." "Damn, I used to have 8! Are guys not into cougars?" "Sorry sweety, but it's the age of legal lolies." "Pff, pervs." Airi banged her head against the wall until there was a hole in it. Hayley pointed to Airi. "What's with her? She always gets the most. Ai-chan. How many did you get today? 20? 30?" Airi scowled at Hayley. "I'm going to murder you." "Sooooo..... 10?" "GO TO HELL!!" Airi returned to hitting her head until the wall crumbled. "I refuse to be a hooker!!" She tried to take off her clothes but underneath was another pair, exactly like it. "What the hell?!!" "Remember, sweet." "RAGE!" She punches the wall, and hurts her hand. Hayley started to laugh. "Come on Airi. You need that ha-" "I swear if you finish that sentence I'll kill you." "I was going to say hat." Hayley handed Airi an elf hat. "Christmas is coming." Airi twitched and tilted her head, staring like a psychopath. "Is it really? Or did you just want an excuse to die!" Airi tried to go forward but was held back by Freya. - Tack awoke in the room of a 50's sitcom child. A woman downstairs called, "Breakfast is ready! Tack dear! Come eat." Tack looked outside the door and hopped out of bed, dressed in buttoned up, black and white striped vest over a white buttoned down shirt and slacks. "Oh boy! Breakfast!" He ran down the stairs and words appeared above his head. Living With The Marshalls! It said as a studio audience started to laugh. Tack ran into the kitchen and picked up a fork. Polaris flipped through the newspaper. "So son, how's school going? Did you make the baseball team? Or are you playing football this year?" Tack looked up at Polaris. "Neither, I'm gonna be a pirate!" Polaris put his paper down in a hurry. "A pirate?" "Not just any pirate! The Pirate King!" Polaris looked at Tack, and laughed. "Like I care! Quick, to work!" Polaris walked away, heading to the bar. Quinn appeared, and was mystified. "I... Huh. In every dimension, a dead beat dad. Didn't see that coming." "Who're you?" "No one, just an omnipotent being that controls everything." "So? Like god?" "Not like god. I am god." "Oh really? What's my favorite number?" "... Okay, not so omnipotent." "It was 12." "Oh. Look, you know who I am?" "Nope." Quinn laughed. "Oh the possibilities of a cliche is endless. I'm Quinn, also known as the original time lord." "Really? Why are you doing this?" "A mixture of amusement, and saftey." "Safety? Is that why I'm in stripes? Who wears stripes?!!" "Why did I decide to come see this idiot?" Quinn laughed a little. "Why am I here? Where are my friends?" "You're here for your well being. I would crush you otherwise. As for your friends they have their own hell to go through." "Hell? I liked my world so far." "In this world. Eating meat is illegal." Tack gets up, grabs a knife, and stares at it. "Life is an illusion." "Creepy kid..." - Ryota and Kent sat outside under a tree, staring at the world before them. "How in the hell are we going to get out of here?" Ryota asked with his voice cracking. Kent shrugged. "I'm still trying to understand this age thing that's going on. Seriously, my little sister is older than me in this world." All the boys started to gather around something. "NOVA CHWAN!!" "NOOOVAA!!" The boys chanted and started to smother her. Kent stood up and popped his neck. "Well even if she's not from my dimension, she's still my friend. Gia Gia no!!......oh yeah no devil fruit powers." Kent started to run towards the group and lunged over everyone into the center, grabbing Nova and jumping over again. He turned to the group. "Come get some, but I have to warn you... I got Jericho Ryder on speed dial." The entire mob slowly backed away. "YOU IDIOT!" Nova uppercutted Kent into the tree. Nova started to pose. "Remember boys, a picture is 2,000 Yen!" Kent took himself out of the tree, and got up. Ness, grabbed Kent, and slammed him into the tree. Axel, smoking, pointed a switchblade at Kent. "Hey asshole, you've been using Jericho's name." Jericho, strutted towards Kent, with Grace holding him. "What the hell Kent? Using my name like a common hooker? Or Ryota, I told you if I saw your face, I'd use it as a punching bag." Kent and Ryota bursted into laughter. "Jericho, in our lifetime you've never beaten me, not even once!" Kent exclaimed. "But if it's fight you want, come get it!" Kent headbutted Ness and snatched the blade away from Axel. "You look way too old for High school." Axel rose his hands. "I'm twenty two!" "What?! And you're still in school?!" Kent yelled before Jericho pushed him into the tree. "Oh? Does the Dark Prince thing he can take on the Gear Lord?" Jericho tilted his head. "I knew you were a nerd Newgate, but not that much of one!" "Well then, time for an ass kicking." -2 minutes later- "Let's go to the arcade." Jericho and his Gang walk away, with Kent and Ryota shoulder deep in the ground. "Umm... Ryota... Why is Jericho so strong?" "No... We're weak. My punches were slow. Like I barely work out." "So unfair.. I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him." - Nova ran onto another stage. "Where am I?" She asked nervously looking around. Words appeared before her. READY?....... FIGHT!!! A skinny man fell from the sky and got in a fighting stance. "Come and get it!" He egged her on. "How about I leave and go away?" She smiled and flapped her wings. Or tried too. She hit the top, and couldn't move. "Dang it. Okay, I'll fight..." The skinny man sneezed, and looked sad. "Sorry sir, but I'll have to beat you." The man flexed, grew in 15 feet, and was stacked with muscles. "... Dang it." - Hayley, was in a library, and looked around. She stared at her school outfit. "What the..." "Hayley." Brog, holding a book, and with glasses, walked to Hayley. He was dressed in a tweed shirt. "Look, Hayley, you can't leave. You're the one and only slayer, born every generation." "I'm sorry, what?" "You know, the vampire slayer." Riker, coming from the shadows, thumbed himself. "Except me, your boyfriend. You know, vampire with a soul." Hayley stared at Riker for a while. "Why am I in a bad romance novel?" She looked over to Brog. "Is Justin in this world?" Brog tapped his chin. "You mean the Vampire King, Justonious? The captain of the Order of the Bloody Fang?" "Is his a skinny pale guy with black emo hair?" "Yes." Brog nodded. "Then that's it." "Indeed, but he's trapped in the Hellmouth, so..." Hayley grabs a stake. "TO THE HELLMOUTH!" - Hiroka looked around the White Castle. "I must've hit my head." She tried to rationalize the place. Knights lines up to the throne where Kent sat down, taking off his helmet, and the knights followed. Airi, Jericho, Raion, Hyperion, Drew, and Sinbad revealed themselves. Rosaline played the trumpet. "Our new queen will be decided. Will it be Hiroka of the Black Heart? Or will it be Hayley of the Blood Fang?" Riker stepped forward and removed his helmet. He looked over to Kent who nodded in approval. He smiled. "Well I'll be the one to administer your tests. Prepare yourselves because I do not intend for this to be easy." Hayley rose her hand. "Can I drop out?" Hiroka looked over to Hayley. "I'm definitely dreaming." "What makes you say that?" "You never back down from a challenge." "But... I'm scared! Everyone knows that the bloody fangs are mearly a merchant country! I submit!" "... Wow... Didn't see that coming." Hayley runs away, and hides behind a tree. Kent, lifts his scepter. "Hiroka wins." Hiroka exhaled. "Okay, let's get this over with." She walked towards Kent. "Let me ask.. Do you think I'm stupid?" "Of course not, why would you even ask?" "Because this isn't real." She turned to everybody. "Thanks for putting up with this scheme of his, but it's over. You can stop acting now." Kent tilted his head. "Acting? Why would you think that?" "Hayley gave up, Riker is subservient to you, you haven't said anything involving food or fighting, not even a smile has cracked from your stone face. You're not Kent!" Quinn clapped slowly from above. "Bravo, Lady Hiroka. I'm impressed you've deduced that." Everyone took a knee except Hiroka as Quinn walked towards her. Kent started sweating. "Hiroka. It's the Grand Bishop. I suggest you kneel." "I don't kneel to assholes." "Such scathing remarks. Dear Hiroka, I would marry you... But you're a bitch." "Nice. The ladies must love you." "Only the ones I love back." "Well then I guess you'll be alone." "I'm the King, I can have anyone I want." Hiroka laughed. "The best you could get is your left hand." "Hah! I'm right handed." "Man, I feel so stupid. Thanks for correcting me. Please, take my apology." Hiroka throws a knife, and it hits Quinn in the heart. He looks down, grabs it, and pulls it out. "Man, my doctor told me my heart would kill me. So I removed it. Replaced it with a clock. With it, I can come back from death. The more painful, the longer." "So 1'000 years?" "Lets say my death took longer then most." "Of course it did." - Zozo ran through the ship, exhausted and dripping in sweat. "I'm not ready to be a father! I can't be having all these children!" He took a deep breath. "Okay Zozo.. We can't be a deadbeat dad.." His eyes fell on Selena who was pregnant. "There you are!!" "Don't tell me I'm the dad!" "Of course you are!" She smiled. "First, good job me, second, I'M AN AWFUL MAN!" "Why?" "Two women at the same time?" "Two, but what about Lancelot and Georgina." "Who?" Lancelot, holding an infant, and Georgina 8 months pregnant find Zozo. "Hey machine." Zozo face faults. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW ONE OF YOU!" "Geez, cruel." "Sorry... How many kids do I have?" "Currently 7, but I'm having twins." Zozo fainted and Lancelot stood over him. "So what am I supposed to do without my baby daddy?" Zozo woke up instantly. "I can't pass out, I can't stay awake. Someone knock me out!" Fantasia slid down the hall and ran towards him. "You bastard!! How dare you get me pregnant!" "Even her?!!!" Zozo fell out. "This is a terrible nightmare. Someone wake me up." "Okay." - Zozo is in a white world, and Quinn sits on a box, playing the violin. "You are..." "Quinn." "Why am I here?" "I wanted to know what your hell would be like so I made you one. I did not think you would impregnate every woman in the world." "IN THE WORLD?!" "Yeah, in the world. In every blue, every island, even the ones in the White White Sea." "REALLY?!" "... Nah, I'm screwing with you. No one's that good... Except Riker in the dimension where Octopus took over. He's a dynamo." Quinn plays the violins, and sucks. "Crap." He throws it down, and opens a portal. He takes out a flamethrower, and sets the violin on fire. "Burn your mistakes. That's what the ancient kingdom did to me!" "Well that's depressing." "Tell me about it." Quinn put the flamethrower down and snapped his fingers, copying violins before burning them again. "Again and again the red flames burn bright." He then does it again, creating a piano. He plays some notes, and they are awful. He gabs a bat, and breaks it. He then creates a trombone, and plays it rather well. "Finally." "What are you doing?" "Orchestra practice." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:TimeScape Arc